


Marth

by staerplatinum



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Her mother can be whoever you want, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Lucina losts herself in thoughts before going back to the past
Kudos: 2





	Marth

**Author's Note:**

> maybe drabbles are the reason why i'm alive, i don't know  
> i wanted to write a little thing about lucina, i had this idea since some time but ?? never had time to think about how to start haha,,  
> it's really short but,, i hope you can enjoy it ;;

«You're not Lucina anymore»

Lucina had her mind full of thoughts, she couldn't give herself some peace. After fixing her armor, she took her hair and tied them to create a vague illusion she had short hair, to look like a man. This wasn't the end yet; she took a mask and wore it on her face, it covered her eyes and part of the nose well. Time wasn't on her side, she had to run and save her father, going back to the past – a past in which she wasn't born yet, but if she wouldn't have gone to protect the past, Chrom and her mother wouldn't have given birth to her. Lucina nodded to herself with assurance, she was finally ready to go. Her first mission ended successfully. Yet, Chrom had some suspects looking at the Falchion, she could handle it well. As he asked her name, she had to think about a name to introduce herself, certainly not Lucina.

_You can call me Marth._


End file.
